


Creating Light

by SamCreates



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Creation, Gen, Pre-Canon, The sun - Freeform, no Beta we die like Archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: 'Let there be Light', He said. And guess who had to do all the work?
Relationships: Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Creating Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daveck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/gifts).



> At the beginning of the year, I uploaded a few Hurt/No Comfort things.... And promised something nice as an apology.  
> So... Here. Have some Brother Fluff?
> 
> No Beta, English isn't my native language... Yatta yatta.

'Let there be Light', He said. But did He bother to explain how to achieve that? Of course not!  
Samael sighs, drags a hand through his long, dark locks and stares at the expanse of black emptiness before him.  
What kind of Light has He in mind?  
Samael's wings quiver slightly behind him and a smile creeps onto his lips. 

"Hello, Mī", he turns his head to look at his approaching Twin. "Come here to gloat?"

His Twin floats next to him and lets his gaze wander a bit, a small, apologetic smile on his face.  
"Never, Sam. I would not dare." He turns and faces his Brother, grabs his hands and squeezes them slightly.  
"I came to help you. Father gave you a nearly impossible task. I will not let you fail."  
He pulls Samael's hands to his chest and holds them close to his heart.  
"He gave me the ability to create something out of nothing. Let us use it! You will just have to shape it, no need to fret over your task any longer!"

Samael beams at his Twin. Trust Michael to find a solution for an impossible problem. He pulls his brother close and wraps his arms around him, embraces him.  
"Thank you, Mī. I would not know what to do without you."

They soar, together, always close to each other. Gabriel leads them, as commanded by their Father, and stops at the first place Father wishes there to be Light.

They discuss for a while, try a few things before they settle on something.  
Michael focusses on the Power he holds in his heart. He clasps his hands together before his chest, as if prayer, closes his eyes and breathes deeply. It takes him some moments, then energy sizzles around his dark, magnificent wings like lightning, his eyes glowing bright cyan and he parts his hands slowly, a tiny ball of solid matter growing between them.  
Once it reaches the size of his eyeball, Michael throws the ball into the darkness before him and slumps in exhaustion, a cold feeling creeping into his heart, filling the deserted space left behind by the energy it took to Create.  
He sweats - something he never experienced before and finds disgusting.  
Gabriel softly grips his arm and holds him steady.

"Well done, Brother", he hums, smiling.  
Once Michael regains his breath, they both look up, look to Samael staring at the little ball of matter, examining it, touching it.

Like Michael just moments before, Samael closes his eyes, breathes deeply, centers himself and concentrates all his Will onto the ball.  
It hovers before him, starts glowing, growing.  
Samael opens his eyes, burning with divine Fire and Light - and the matter ignites, burns brighter and hotter than anything the three Archangels ever have seen before.  
A few strong wingbeats catapult the burning mass further away and Samael focusses his Will, lets the newborn Light grow more and more until he deems it big enough to be seen even from Fathers tower, oh so far away.

His eyes return to their golden colour once he is done and he sways, exhausted. He closes them, tired and drained of energy.  
Michael beats his wings and reaches for him, touches his arm.  
"Sam… Sam, look what we made…"

He does, looks at their Light… And gasps in awe.  
"It's so… beautiful", he breathes, his heart beating wildly in pride and happiness. Was this how Father felt when He made them?

"Yes, Father will be proud. You have done well", Gabriel nods, even though he is clearly less impressed than the Twins.

Michael shakes his head with a laugh and pulls Samael close.  
"Come… let's make more!"  
They fly off, leaving Gabriel behind, leaving him to curse at the Twin Archangels of Chaos for their immature impatience.

And they Create - but never will Samael be more proud of one of them than he is of this first one. Never will he love one of them more than their Sol.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to do another 666 one. 
> 
> Comments are welcome. <3


End file.
